Your Song
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: A specail surprise is planned for Quatre's birthday party.


Your not so average disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I do not own "Your Song" They are the property of Sunrise and Elton John respectively

Your not so average disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I do not own "Your Song" They are the property of Sunrise and Elton John respectively.

Warnings: Semi-song fic, Yoai, 2x4

A/N: This is kinda like a sequel to one of my other fics When You Say Nothing at All so you may want to read that first.

Your Song

"I don't think I can do this," Duo confined to the once Silencer.

"Of course you can," Trowa replied, straightening Duo's bow tie, "Remember this is your two year anniversary. You said you wanted to make it special."

"I know but Trowa what if Quatre doesn't like it?"

"Of course he will! …Duo has Quatre ever heard you sing before?" Trowa paused in his straightening to ask the question.

"Ahhhh …well not quite…"

"Not quite? Duo, he either has or he hasn't. Which is it?"

"I think he heard me in the shower once," Duo winced as Trowa rubbed his temples in a rare display of emotion.

"Look, I'm positive Quatre will love it, ok?"

Dou nodded looking a little queasy. It was bad enough he had to do this at all, but on Quatre's birthday, their two year anniversary, in front of all those people.

"Ok, Duo the last act is exiting the stage. You're up!" Trowa finished, pulling the curtain closed. Duo nodded centering himself in the middle of the stage. Trowa nodded and parted the curtains to step through, a microphone in one hand to announce the last act.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to see our little Quatre on his 18th birthday," Trowa smiled at the gathered people, he had relaxed considerably since the war. The Peacecrafts were in attendance, Relena, Milliardo, and his wife Noin, as well as the Magunacs, most of Quatres older 29 sisters, Wufei and Sally, Une, Hilde, Dorothy, Cathy, Trowa's own Heero, and of course the guest of honor, Quatre. The gentle blonde was seated alone at the table directly in front of the stage, and as this was a custom built stage, thanks to the Vice Foreign Minister, the steps extended from both sides and the middle, leading directly to the ex-Sandrock pilot's table.

"As a surprise we have one more act to show."

Quatre sighed, the party was fantastic and he was delighted at the chance to see all of his old friends, but Quatre wished he could just skip the last act and go find Duo. The braided boy had disappeared early that morning and hadn't come back yet. The blonde felt more than a little put out that the violet-eyed boy hadn't spent more time with him on his birthday, and much more importantly their anniversary.

"A special tribute to Quatre by our very own Duo Maxwell!" Trowa slipped off stage as the curtain parted revealing a tuxedoed Duo who stepped up to the center stairs as the opening chords began to play.

"My gift is my song, and this one's for you…" Duo sang in a clear tenor as he motioned to a shocked Quatre. The crowd hushed as Duo began to descend the stairs.

"And you can tell every body, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done…" Duo continued reaching Quatre's table. Holding out his hand Duo pulled a breathless Quatre into his arms.

"Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Duo ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair, smiling as Quatre tipped his head into the caress.

"Sat on the roof…and I kicked off the moss. Some of these verses, well they got me quite cross…" Duo serenaded as he led the beaming blonde up to the stage.

"But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on…" The two boys made a huge contrast up on stage. Quatre, short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a pristine white tux with baby blue satin trim, and Duo, long chocolate hair, violet eyes, wearing a black tux trimmed with bright crimson, and towering above the petite blonde by several inches.

"Did it work?" Trowa asked slipping up behind Heero, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy's waist.

"Like a charm." Heero smiled up at his lover, before turning his attention back to the couple on stage.

"So excuse my forgetting, but these things I do…"Duo sang spinning Quatre around. The blonde laughed and closed his eyes.

"You see I've forgotten if they're green, or they're blue…"Duo brushed his fingers over the closed lids, making the cerulean eyes open.

"Well the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen!" Duo swept Quatre off his feet, whisking him around the stage. The audience watched with rapt attention as the two boys waltzed over the stage, a smile on almost everyone's face.

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done…" Duo began again, stopping near the stairs.

"Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words…How wonderful life is now you're in the world…Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…How wonderful life is now you're in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The note died slowly, echoing through the room perfectly.

"Quatre," Duo started before there was a chance for applause, "You have given me more joy with your mere presence than I was ever worthy of. And for some strange reason I seem to give you joy in return. So I would like to continue the giving a receiving of happiness for as long as I live, if you'll have me."

Quatre's eyes grew wide as he realized the implications of Duo's words.

"Yes," Duo nodded, dropping to one knee, "Quatre Rebarba Winner, will you be my life's partner?" Duo asked slipping a ring carved from pure onyx onto the pale hand. The smooth black band lay quite evident on Quatre's left ring finger. The blonde stared at it a moment as tears brimmed in the sapphire eyes. He tried to squeak out a yes but had to settle for nodding vigorously, to over come to speak. In a remarkable show of strength, Quatre pulled a stunned Duo up to himself and pressed his lips hungrily to those of the man he loved.

Duo surprised at first recovered almost immediately, returning the kiss with equal and growing passion and love, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. Quatre in turn wound his arms around Duo's neck, pressing his body to Duo's.

Taking control of the kiss, Duo pushed his lips to Quatre's with bruising force, biting the blonde's lower lip softly. Quatre gasped and Duo's tongue darted in, plundering Quatre's mouth ruthlessly, pressing a hand to the back of Quatre's head as the blonde's hold around his neck loosened. Quatre whimpered softly as the kiss continued, blissfully unaware of the captive audience.

Breaking the kiss Quatre buried his face in Duo's chest, both of them breathing heavily. The faint slap of skin on skin was heard followed by more and soon thunderous applause rang through the room, with a few whistles and whoops of approval from the most unlikely pair, Heero and Trowa. Quatre blushed, peeking out from Duo's arms, a small smile of satisfaction on the swollen lips. Duo laughed and hugged Quatre tighter, for once in his life truly happy.

"Hope you don't mind, I hope don't mind that I put down in words…" Quatre softly echoed Duo's song.

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world" the tow finished together in a perfect harmony they would forever share.

****

Owari


End file.
